


Dirty Shower

by Aslutforsnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslutforsnape/pseuds/Aslutforsnape
Summary: Severus and y/n his apprentice share a chamber.what happens when the shower of her room doesn't work and she doesn't want to get late for the first class while severus gets ready to go to shower .
Relationships: Se - Relationship, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dirty Shower

It was Monday morning and I started getting ready for the day. I was Snape's assistant and it was quite hard to please him with my work so I always had to work extra. Both snape and I shared a chamber. It was a bit uncomfortable for him to share his chamber with someone but I had my fun. It was funny to tease him sometimes.   
So I took out my outfit for today and went inside the washroom. As soon as I turned on the shower, weird noises started to come out of it more like a gagging noise. I frowned and turned off and then on the shower again. but this time no water came out it. I tried this few more times but no water came out of it. I sighed at my bad luck and went out of my washroom, trying to come up with a solution because I had to get fresh soon. A thought struck but I was quite sure if he will allow me to use his shower. 

But trying my luck I went to his room, surprisingly the door was open. I pushed the door open to see snape half-naked with his black pants on with a towel in his hand. My eyes widened at the figure in front of me. I never expected the potion master to be this jacked up.  
" If you are done staring at my physique, would you like to tell me why at such an early hour did you need to grace me with your presence? " he asked.   
I blushed and looked up at him. " I was wondering if I could use your show-   
" No " he stated  
" no? "   
" No, you may not use my shower. "   
" but please my shower is not working and I need to get to work too "   
" well that's your problem," he said shrugging off  
" git " I murmured   
" I heard that "   
" But you don't understand . it won't take much time please let me do it first." I pleaded   
" But I need to do it first as I have also work to do "   
" Snape I have extra assignments to grade which I had left from yesterday evening"   
" That's your miss y/n you should have completed it yesterday itself." 

We kept on bantering for the next five minutes until I murmured under my breath   
" I think its better if we shower together saves both of our time ." I thought he didn't hear it until I looked up to snape in front of me with a small smirk dancing on his lips. He leaned down and whispered huskily in my ears  
" I think its a great idea y/n ." I glanced at him only to see his eyes sparkling with desire. 

And in no time I was pinned against the wall. His eyes hungrily eyeing at my figure so taking a chance I locked my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately yet fiercely at the same time. He picked me up and we both went inside the washroom. I again found myself pinned against the wall while his lips found my neck nibbling it. and in no time we both were undressed.  
" so beautiful " he murmured while peppering me with kisses. I reached my hand up to turn on the shower. the cold droplets of water added bliss to it. He got down on his knees and put my legs over his shoulder and inserted a finger inside my core and started pumping it, in and out slowly at first and then increasing the pace by inserting two fingers. I arched my back and moaned in pleasure as my hands went to grab his hair as he continued to finger me. My walls started to tighten around as I felt a knot in my stomach

" oh Severus I-I am going " to as I felt the knot my stomach get tighten he removed his finger. I whined. He looked up at me and smirked, then started licking circles over my entrance. He spread my legs wider and slowly started fucking me with his tongue. I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure. He started rubbing my clit harder as he sucked and licked me. And at this point, it was too much as I climaxed moaning out his name. I was limp. 

He got up and said, " turn around face the wall,"   
I did as he said. I felt his tip of the cock rubbing at the tip of the entrance.   
" what do you want y/n ? " he asked kissing my neck   
" I want you " I whimpered as continued with his teasing  
" I didn't hear you y/n," he said as he reached up to twist my nipple between his index finger and thumb.   
" Merlin Severus I want your cock inside me," I said as I couldn't take his teasing anymore. With that, he thrust his cock inside me at one go. Not letting me adjust at his size he started thrusting me.

" ah fuck yes oh god Severus "   
" so tight y/n so good so good " he murmured in my ears.   
He then grabbed my hips and started pounding inside my harder and yanked my hair with one hand. He bit down my neck. I moaned with each thrust. He started rubbing my clit as I got closer and closer.  
" fuck y/n " he groaned as he. I felt him tensed up and cumming inside me.   
Soon after I came undone moaning his name.  
" aa fuck Severus "   
He suddenly turned me over facing him and lifted me, pinning me against the wall. He started thrusting me while leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my hands around his neck kissing him passionately as we both swallowed each other moan. Catching our breath he pressed his forehead to mine as we looked into our eyes. black eyes staring directly with the blue ones. His hair wet from the shower, water dripping down his forehead. He looked so hot at this point. I closed my eyes as he hit my g-spot.

" don't close your eyes while you cum for me y/n " he ordered. I did as he said. He paces increased as I kept on moaning he grabbed my hips and sunk deep inside me. I moaned in pleasure as I came but all he did thrusting inside me harder through my orgasm. His thrust slowed down but again gained pace as he started pounding inside me fast making me cum twice.   
" OH YES Severus ah"   
He groaned and tensed up again as I felt his cum inside me. He removed his cock as his cum dripped down my thigh. He then pulled me closer for another passionate kiss. 

The showered silently cleaned ourselves. As I got out of the shower. The area between my legs was sore from the intense fucking. I limped a bit. Soon I got dressed up and went out of my room saw Severus standing by the door.   
As I was about to speak he handed me two vile. I looked up at him   
" one is a contraceptive potion and another is to reduce the soreness "   
" oh um thanks Severus " I reached up and pecked his cheeks. As I reached for the door I heard him say

" If ever you have a problem with your shower you are free to join me "


End file.
